Detergent compositions in tablet form are known in the art. It is understood that detergent compositions in tablet form hold several advantages over detergent compositions in particulate foni, such as ease of handling, transportation and storage.
Detergent tablets are most commonly prepared by pre-mixing components of a detergent composition and forming the pre-mixed detergent components into a tablet using a tablet press. Tablets are typically formed by compression of the detergent components into a tablet. Tablets must be compressed with sufficient compression pressure such that the handling, transportation and storage benefits described above can be achieved. However, a problem associated with the compression of the detergent components is that the dissolution rate of the tablet decreases as the compression pressure is increased.
The object of the present invention is to provide a detergent tablet comprising compressed detergent components which have a rapid dissolution rate.
In addition, the Applicant has found that components of a detergent composition that improve dissolution of the detergent composition are sometimes unstable, activating dissolution of the tablet before it is required. The present invention, whilst providing tablets that dissolve rapidly also provides a solution to this problem of in stability.